


Nature’s First Green is Gold

by FrznLights



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrznLights/pseuds/FrznLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to throw the torch at Stark. Or was it supposed to be "pass the torch"? No matter. Loki's had enough. One-shot. No pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature’s First Green is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not sure what happened. Just sat and wrote out of writer's block from another story.

_For people like us, there is no such thing as a happy ending. We cut as we create and laugh as the world burns. We delight as fast as we regret and forget just as quickly._

_There is no sense to be made. For us, rationality is only an illusion that we dance and slip upon._

_Making merry with others has never been our true intention._

_Though, perhaps it was a dream? At one time._

Loki idly traced the metallic rim of the arc reactor with his fingers and absently hummed a nursery song. He suspected he was the slightest bit flat… by half a step?

“Having fun?”

He paused with his index finger at the bottom of the circle, at the point farthest from the man’s face. He cocked his head to one side and stared into muddled brown eyes.

He smiled suddenly and viciously and felt the aborted flinch from the human lying in his lap, “The very best.”

The human coughed and spasmed weakly; his head barely even left Loki’s leg. Blood dribbled out from the corner of the man’s mouth.

Pity.

The mortal surprised him with a crooked grin, “You’re bleeding.”

He shrugged, “’Tis but a scratch.”

This time, the mortal spasmed harder and groaned, “Horrible.”

He ignored the man and resumed tracing the circular contraption.

When the raspy breaths finally evened out, the man finally managed, “Why am I in your lap?”

Loki withdrew his hand and tapped his lips. Grimacing at the sudden wetness, he licked his lips. _Iron_. Had he dirtied his hands?

He giggled. Hadn’t he always dirtied his hands?

“…Reindeer games! Loki!”

He refocused his gaze.

The human was staring at him again. This time in … concern?

He stared back.

“I killed him.”

Had he spoken?

From the wry grin in the man’s face, he assumed he had.

“Don’t hog all the credit.” Stark. The man’s name was Stark.

He quirked his head to the left. The image of hummingbirds filled his mind for a moment, “Do they think we’re dead?”

“Yup.”

He was surprised the mortal had the energy to pop his ‘p’. Stark had always been annoyingly resilient. He would have liked the man if the mortal hadn’t reminded him so much of himself.

Nevertheless, his enemies weren’t exactly wrong when they accused him of being narcissistic. He leered at Tony, “I never left a parting favor did I?”

To his slight surprise, the man leered back. How Stark did so, crippled in his lap as he was, Loki would never know. “*** ******.”

Loki felt his eyes widen in surprise.

-0-

Antiphocles laughed at the shackled forms lying at his feet. He crouched and pushed red hair aside. The woman didn’t flinch. This one would do nicely as a cup-bearer for his brother’s widow.

He turned his head at the muffled snarl at his other side. He was surprised at the mortal’s timing. Blindfolded and chained as he was, there was little chance the archer knew his intentions. Still…

Keeping his eyes on the man, he reached back and curled his fingers into the woman’s hair. Immediately, the growls grew louder.

Curious. He stepped closer and ever so slowly, wrapped his hand around the man’s throat.

Perhaps he’d keep this one for himself.

He squeezed and watched the man thrash futilely. Within seconds, the movements weakened. Suspecting that the man was simply playing possum, he grinned. Releasing his grip, he slid one finger under the blindfold and lifted.

The range of eye colors in this world was truly fascinating. Perhaps his nephew would enjoy this man more. He placed his thumb just below the man’s eye and began to apply the faintest of pressures. “I’ll give you a choice.”

“Me… or Ganymedes.”

He could see confusion and fear warring in the man’s eye. Still, every line in the man’s body screamed defiance. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, but suddenly howled at the sudden pain in his calf. Releasing his grip on the archer’s face he reached back and backhanded the woman. With another wave of his hand, the archer was also sent flying through the air to land heavily against the wall, next to his superhuman companions.

Stamping down his anger, he scoffed as he reached down to remove the dagger from his calf, “I’ll applaud you for your efforts, but – ”

He stopped and frowned. Feeling something warm on his upper lip, he reached up to wipe the substance away. Blood?

-0-

_He was poisoned the very moment he poisoned Thor._

Loki laughed and laughed. Idly he wondered if Odin regretted ignoring his warnings.

Trusting a stranger over his own son…

He looked down, “You were always my favorite.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” came the weak, but quick reply.

He laughed breathlessly and twirled a finger. He had hoped to save his discovery, but he supposed there was no better time than the present.

Ragnorak. To think no one had thought of this.

Perhaps, Stark would have guessed. Letting that thought coalesce, he continued twirling his finger. A small prickle of white light grew just off the end of that finger. 

He let his giggle grow more hysterical. He liked this plan. With a flick of his finger, he dashed the light towards Stark’s forehead.

He was tired of fighting. As the light grew, he had time to enjoy the surprise in the man’s eyes before everything went white.

He wondered what kind of a world Stark would create with his foreknowledge.

How insane would the man be the next time he met him?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Cont: Ha. That was kind of dark. No pairings intended. Things just kinda spewed out. Can anyone guess what Loki did at the ending.


End file.
